1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to liquid crystal display devices, and more particularly, to device and method for driving a liquid crystal display device which can prevent defective picture display coming from variation of a color temperature from taking place for improving a picture quality and reducing power consumption.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In flat display devices on the rise recently, there are liquid crystal display devices, field emission display devices, plasma display panel, light emitting display devices, and so on.
Of the flat display devices, the liquid crystal display devices, having excellent resolution, color display and picture quality, are applied to notebook computers, desk top monitors, and mobile terminals, actively.
The liquid crystal display device displays a picture by controlling light transmissivity of liquid crystals by using an electric field. To do this, the liquid crystal display device is provided with a liquid crystal panel for displaying the picture with a plurality of liquid crystal cells, a driving circuit for driving the liquid crystal panel, and a back light unit for directing a light to the liquid crystal panel.
The liquid crystal panel controls the transmissivity of the light from the back light unit for displaying a desired picture. In this instance, the back light unit drives a plurality of lamps of the back light unit in response to a lamp driving control signal from the driving circuit for supplying the light to the liquid crystal panel.
However, because the back light unit emits the light at fixed brightness always regardless of the picture signal to the liquid crystal panel, the back light unit has a problem in that power consumption thereof is high. Consequently, in the related art, though a method is suggested, in which a driving time period of the back light unit is reduced for reducing the power consumption, a further problem takes place, in which the brightness of a displayed picture becomes poor.